We plan to determine the significance of skin reactivity to autologous and allogenic water soluble tumor specific transplantation antigens in patients with carcinoma of the prostate. The extraction method will be the disruption of cells by hypertonic potassium chloride. In mouse tumors water soluble membrane antigens from such extracts show specifically positive skin tests (measured by the amount of footpad swelling) in male CD2F1 mice, immunized against the extracted syngeneic tumor. Plans have been made to apply these methods to skin test prostatic carcinoma patients with X-irradiated cells and KCl extracts from autologous tumor and control lymphocytes. At the same time, macrophage migration inhibition (MIF) tests and one way mixed lymphocyte cultures (MLC) will be done using all skin test materials as antigens. The same studies will be done on control patients of the same age group with benign prostatic hypertrophy. Similar studies will use allogeneic tumor antigens (prostatic and nonprostatic). All skin tests will be read and measured by the indurated area at 3, 24, and 48 hours. Biopsies of the test sites will be taken. Data from MIF and MLC tests will be correlated with skin test interpretations and biopsy readings. All results will be correlated with the clinical status of the patient at the time of testing and with the future course of his disease. We plan to determine the diagnostic and prognostic values of this skin test. Further information on this type of skin test will be sought in an inbred mouse tumor system: 1) the length of time will be determined for a skin test to turn negative following removal of the tumor; 2) the kinetics of development of the skin test will be compared to the kinetics of tumor growth; 3) the immunogenic capacity of the extract will be determined. We shall apply our KCl extract skin test experiments to other animal tumor systems. These will include animal models of genito-urinary tumors obtained for our use-- FANFT-induced transitional cell tumor in the F344 rat; SV40-induced carcinomas of the prostate, kidney and bladder in the Syrian (golden) hamster.